The present invention relates to a ball-like article suitable for a variety of recreational activities.
Various game bags and balls are known which basically include a pliable cover within which a quantity of pellets, disks, granules, or another filler material is contained for use in playing a variety of games. Representative examples of such articles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,460; 3,734,498; 3,924,856; 3,937,470; 4,151,994; and 4,354,679.
Most such articles are designed for games or play wherein the article is repetitively subjected to impactive forces or used in an impactive manner. For example, the articles of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,460; 3,937,470; 4,151,994; and 4,354,679, are preferably embodied as so-called footbags adapted to be repeatedly kicked by the feet or knees of one or more participants as part of a game having the object of keeping the footbag airborne without falling to the ground or floor. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,498 discloses a ball designed to be rollable on hard surfaces for indoor play of the game of Bocce wherein participants' balls are often rolled into striking contact with one another. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,856, discloses a bean bag type ball adapted to be thrown against a set of pins in playing the game of lawn bowling.